


Savannah

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Series: Like A Little Recon Baby [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Custody Battle, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ray has another daughter out there somewhere and Walt tires to hold him together-until one night they receive a phone call and things finally look like there looking up for the both of them. </p><p>They don’t talk about Savannah, Ray’s other daughter, the one that was there when he last went overseas and the one that wasn’t there when he got back. Walt’s not stupid he knows Ray inside out, knows it kills him when he sees Libby draw pictures with only the three of them. </p><p>And then one day Libby asks who the other baby is in Ray’s wallet and Walt flinches at the look in Ray’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savannah

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is the fourth instalment of my series and the first to focus on Walt/Ray
> 
> I hope I got the writing right, I struggled to get into the headcannon especially for Ray.
> 
> As always Grammar and Spelling are not my strongest suit so be warned...
> 
> I don't know how accurate this is but...
> 
> Nothing is mine, this is based on the characters from the TV Series and the actors who played them.

They don’t talk about Savannah, Ray tried once mentioning ‘Saffy’ which is his nickname for her but he ends up throwing a glass across the kitchen so Walt choses deliberately not the mention her again. 

Savannah is Ray’s other daughter. She’s the daughter that Ray had before his last tour with whatever girlfriend it was at the time and who was gone when he came back. Walt knows this. Ray had been given full custody after Christina (the ex) had been arrested for possession, he had been on his way back to pick up his daughter when his ex-had took Saffy from the house she was in and absconded. 

Savannah had been two. She would now be seven. The room that she would occupy had she been living with them is still the same, the dark purple Ray picked out and the furniture changing every few months. Walt pretends not to notice and Ray never mentions it. 

So they don’t talk about Savannah. 

 

It’s at Ray’s persuasion that they have another child shortly after around the one year mark when it appeared all hope was lost, when Walt had asked him Ray had just shook his head muttering about ‘feeling something’ again and moved on.

Nine months later Libby was born. 

It’s not that Ray doesn’t love Walt or Libby. Walt knows that he does, Walt knows Ray would crawl over broken glass for the two of them but he knows that there’s a part of his (now) husband that aches with hurt about what he’s missing in his other daughters life. 

Walt knows Ray inside out and he knows that it kills him when he sees Libby’s drawings with just the three of them. 

 

Libby finds out about Saffy by sheer chance, the only picture Ray keeps is in his wallet, one of him, Walt and Libby the day she was born and the other one being him and Saffy. In the picture Ray’s just holding her and she couldn’t be more than a few months old but the difference between the two children is striking. And then Ray jokingly tells Libby one night that if she wants ice cream she has to get a dollar. 

It would have been funny any other time that she went straight to Ray’s wallet. It’s when Libby’s little blonde head is turned to the side her tongue sticking out in a look of obvious confusion that Walt knows something is up.

“Lib?” he says gently and that pulls Ray out of whatever trance he’s in to shoot a concerned look at their daughter. “Daddy Ray?” she asks looking confused and then she looks up eyes so very, very blue “Who’s the other baby?” 

The smile slides of Ray’s face like Libby’s just smacked him in the face with a SAW. Walt freezes. “Baby come sit up here…”Ray says sighing looking tired “Daddy needs to tell you something”

 

“That was a brave thing you did” he later comments after he had put a sleepy Libby to bed. Ray looks up smiling softly “It was easier than I thought It would be” he confesses. “She’s too much like you…” he says trailing off.

“She’s brilliant” Walt says getting into bed sparing a thought that he had no idea how his life had become domesticated all of a sudden. “Yeah she is” Ray said grinning.

 

It was the noise that woke him first, the vibration and the bright screen lighting up again and again and again and God what Ray would do to have access to a gun right now. 

“Ray Person” he growled blinking at the clock which showed the bright letters indicating that it was 3.AM, he felt Walt stir next to him. 

“Ray?” it’s the same frantic (though it sounds completely shattered) voice of his ex-Christina. Ray sits up so fast that he feels his neck crack his heart pounding.  
“Christina?” he demands down the phone and Walt sits up next to him his hair a mess every bone in his body on high alert. 

“Ray I need help, I need you to take this kid off me” there’s this giggle down the phone that Ray knows from past experience means she’s as high as a freeking kite. 

“Your high in front of Savannah” he says flatly “Baby” she croons down the phone “Me and my boyfriend wanna immigrate” she giggles again “Only issue is he doesn’t want her so can you come and take her…for like forever” 

Ray blinks something shattering inside him. “Where the fuck are you?” 

 

“Ray” Walt said as he staggered out of bed reaching for his jeans on the other side of the room “Ray what the hell are you gonna do?” 

Ray grinned feeling manic “I’m gonna get my kid back” he said breathing “I’m gonna get Saffy back Walt” he looked up beaming. 

“And how are you going to keep Christina away?” Walt demanded reaching for Ray’s jumper “if she comes back?” 

“She won’t” Ray said grinning back looking manic with glee “She won’t come back Walt, she knows I have full custody, she knows the police are looking for her she wants out, I’m gonna get my little girl back” 

Walt nodded. Ray had been desperate for this for so long that the idea of it not being real this time would never be considered a possibility. “You should go and meet her” he said finally “I can stay here with Libby until you come back” 

Ray grinned that grin Walt could count on his hand the number of times he had seen it. He reached over the side of the bed pressing his whole body into Walt gently kissing him before pulling back. 

“Good Luck” Walt said and Ray nodded before all but running out the door and into the car. 

He really hoped for Ray’s sake that this turned out alright. He honestly didn’t think that Ray would be able to live with himself if it didn’t. 

 

By the time Ray had gotten to the agreed meeting sight (what looked suspiciously like a crack house on the edge of California a three hour car ride away from his own house) he was a barrel of nerves. 

And then there suddenly in his line of vision was Christina. Her black hair had been tied into a messy ponytail and she seemed so much skinner than before.  
“You finally showed up” she said watching him critically as he got out the car “Finally” she pushed something behind her forwards and Ray’s breath caught in his throat because he knew who that was behind her. 

“Saf” he said gently his throat closing up, the girl behind Christina gazed at him blankly. She was small and slight with a pointed chin, huge brown eyes and dark brown hair that hung to the top of her shoulder blades. 

“You remember Daddy don’t you?” Christina said pushing her forward complete with a bag and Ray gently bent down to catch Saffy’s eye. Saffy paused looking around before nodding. In Ray’s opinion she was only doing it to put some ease between the two of them.

And then Christina was gone. And it was him and Saffy. 

 

“Hey” he said gently bending down to her level. “So I guess this is all a bit sudden?” at Saffy’s nod, he continued “I’ve been looking for you for a long time” he brushed a strand of Savannah’s brown hair back and was marginally pleased by the fact that she didn’t flinch back from him. 

“If you want we can go to the nearest McDonalds that’s open and get a milkshake we can have a talk and finally get to know each other a bit better” Saffy nods silently her thumb working its way into her mouth but she gets into the car quiet enough and stays wide awake until it’s nearly dawn and they eventually get home. 

 

Ray’s cautiously optimistic. Saffy adapts well to the news of Walt and Libby and even Libby herself adapts to being the baby again and sharing her father’s attention with another person something Ray had never really considered when he had been speeding down the highways in order to get to Savannah. 

The only thing that worries him is that Saffy is quiet. 

Brad and Nate come round one day with Anastasia and Ryan and that seems to help. A mixture of Ryan’s continual energy and Anastasia’s quiet way of acting seems to draw Saffy out her shell slightly, she acts as the third barrier, calming down Ryan and getting Ana more involved and the three of them end up in a tree for most of the afternoon talking about whatever seven year olds talk about while Libby eats ice cream and draws over her sketchpad wide circles and other things that interest a four year old. 

That night Saffy falls asleep in her new room before her head even hits the pillow and Ray is spared the sight of her wide eyes watching him as he leaves the room.  
In fact for the first time in a long time things seem to be going almost well…

 

One night Walt’s asleep dead to the world exhausted and so it’s Ray that jumps awake when he hears the noise downstairs hand reaching for his K-Bar before he realises that the sound is of whispers and giggling and he knows who it is before he even gets out of bed. 

Saffy and Libby are in the kitchen cookie tin in between them, mouths smeared with chocolate. It’s so fucking cute that Ray feels his heart nearly God Damn explode in his chest. Fuck his girls are adorable. 

“Now, now what do we have here?” he asks and Ray swallows down his amusement when he sees the wide eyed look on their faces. 

“Chocolate daddy” Libby says finally holding out a biscuit in her small hands. 

Ray moves so he sits in between the two of them on the kitchen floor. Libby’s eyes are already drooping though she manages to finish her biscuit (That’s his girl-always finish food especially if it’s generally forbidden by any member of authority) 

“I get to stay with you now don’t I?” Savannah asks her voice tired her head leaning against his shoulder and Ray nods turning his head into the mess of chocolate brown strands so his chin was resting on them. “Yeah baby you do” he said finally, once he had swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Good” Saffy muttered under her breath eyes drooping shut. 

 

“The Fuck?” came a voice from the kitchen door and Ray looked up to see a blurry-eyed Walt stood in the doorway watching with that small shit eating smile that Ray had fallen in love with all those years ago when they had been in Iraq for the first time. 

Fucking sunshine hippy feelings. Ugh, since when had he become all domesticated and shit? 

Walt padded in to pull Libby onto his lap sitting down next to them the four of them sitting on the floor of the kitchen. “Thanks” Ray said quietly dropping his gaze downwards. 

“For?” 

“Putting up with all my shit, the way I was when we didn’t have Savannah, I know I wasn’t the easiest motherfucker to put up with and yet you still stood by me and now we have these two” 

Walt grinned hoping against hope he wasn’t blushing in the darkness. 

“Course I put up with your shit” he said in a mockingly long suffering tone. “I love you don’t I?”

“Yeah” Ray said grinning back pulling Saffy closer to him and running a thumb underneath a sleeping Libby’s chin. “I suppose you do homes”

**Author's Note:**

> Next Instalment has begun...not surprisingly it will be again about Ray and Walt.
> 
> Feedback is more than welcome


End file.
